


Disturbances

by Toasty_Marshie



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Artist! Ryuji, Famous! AU, M/M, Producer! Rin, This is trash, Yes Ryuji can draw, basically crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toasty_Marshie/pseuds/Toasty_Marshie
Summary: Ryuji is a little shit and Rin is 100% DoneBasically Crack for the BonRin soul.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N have I ever said that Ryuji is Younger than everyone else except Izumo? Yeah I'm having fun with that idea. Yes Ryuji can draw
> 
> Social media AU! (I guess)
> 
> Artist! Ryuji  
> Producer! (or singer/songwriter) Rin
> 
> Summary: Who knew that Ryuji was a little shit? Apparently Rin didn't get the memo until it was too late.

"Finally I got the livestream going!" Rin smiled at the monitor in front of him. "Hi everybody! Welcome to my first ever livestream. I hope we all have a great time." He glanced at the chat which was going wild, Mostly of compliments and donations. "Wow guys. You all are a bunch of wild animals." Rin said as he started to try to calm down the chat and let the fans ask him questions.

 

It's been 30 minutes into the livestream as Rin heard a door open to his room. "Hey Rin, I got some foo-." Ryuji stopped halfway as he saw what appears to be u-now on Rin's computer. "... Hi everyone!" Ryuji hid himself as quick as he can. He waved from the doorway as Rin gestured him to go away.

 

"Fuck off Ryuji! This is my first ever livestream and you ain't gonna ruin it!" Rin yelled at the taller boy who covered his face with his hood. "Nah! Anyways what's up Y'all!" Ryuji yelled keeping his distance from Rin. Rin ignored him as he tried to get the younger boy out of his room.

 

The comments were going haywire as they freaked out. Ryuji never showed himself on any of his social media accounts so it was a rare opportunity to see what he looked like. "YOU'RE BREAKING THE CHAT RYUJI! LEAVE!!!" Rin yelled as he threw his pencil at him.

 

"Hey! Don't bully me damn it." Rin just glared at Ryuji. "I'm older than you! I can do whatever I want!" Rin said as he pouted like a small kitten. "You can't use that!" Ryuji yelled as he wrapped his arms around Rin's neck. Rin sighed as he lazily introduced his roommates. "Guys this is my roommate, oh so great famous artist Ryuji Suguro." Rin smiled as he got a lot of surprised comments.

 

Vineking: OH MY GOD THEY WERE ROOMMATES!!!!!!

 

Ryuji chuckled at the comment and later his head on Rin's hair. "So what's ya doing? A Q&A?!" Ryuji asked as Rin rolled his eyes. "No shit Sherlock. You guys can ask this annoying rooster questions too."

 

Ryuji gave Rin an offended look before looking at the questions. "Oh here's one! 'How did you and Rin meet?' Well we actually met online at first because Rin saw my fan art of him on my page. So he contacted me and asked if I can draw some more stuff for him. Um... after that we started talking and we realized who both live in Japan and Rin invited me to live with him. The rest is history."

 

"This is why you see most of his drawings and animations for my music!" Rin added as he patted Ryuji's head. Rin looked at other question "You mentioned you're older than Ryuji, by how many years? Oh that's easy. I'm older then him by 7-8 months but since I was born in December I'm maybe technically a year older than him."

 

"Here's other one! How is it like living with each other?" Ryuji read as Rin's eyes lighten up. "Hell. This little fucker is annoying as fuck." Rin laughed as Ryuji hit him softly. "I'm hurt! I though we had something special!"

 

Rin laughed at the taller boy. "Well you were wrong!" Rin playfully said which led Ryuji to insult him back.

 

This went on for about 20 minutes when Ryuji leaving Rin to go to the back of the room and play random keys on the keyboard next to him. "RYUJI DON'T TOUCH MY KEYBOARD YOU LITTLE SHIT." Ryuji gave Rin a dirty look before pressing it again. "OH HELL NO! I WONT LET YOU BREAK THIS ONE LIKE YOU DID WITH MY OTHER ONE!"

 

Ryuji stepped back from the keyboard and decided it was time to leave. "Fine fine I'll leave." Ryuji went up to Rin again and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

 

"See ya later!" Ryuji smirked as he waved at the camera before walking out of the room to his own. Rin froze as he tried to process what just happened. The chat was getting even more wild (as if that was even possible) as Rin touched his cheek.

 

He then read some of the comments.

 

_Jungkook-for-life: GAYYYYYYYYYYY._

_Musical Trashie: WHAT THE FUCK?!_

_Weebsaregreat: Dude did the Ryuji Suguro do that?!_

_Ryuji'sbiggestStan: MY GAY HEART!_

 

Rin just looked at the comments as he slowly gain his composure. ".... Holy shit. Guys to be honest I don't know if I should kill him or not." Rin shook his head and tried to brush that little event aside.

 

"I have to get payback from him one day.... WAIT HE DIDN'T SAY NO HOMO!!!!!"

 

Ryuji in the other hand was freaking out about the whole thing. First of all he kinda showed his face to Rin's millions of fans and he kissed his cheek. Ryuji just wanted to dig himself a grave and die. And he was telling this to his two friends Shima and Konekomaru. They have to endure a long conversation about Ryuji’s stupid decision which they didn’t like at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Rin gets revenge and Ryuji finally reveals his face.

It was awkward between the two roommates as they browse through the internet. Two bros chilling in Ryuji's room as they became more awkward. People started to ship them together and making pretty cute fan art about them. Ryuji didn't really mind because he was the one who started this. Rin can't even look at the other with out being a bit scared.

 

He didn't know why he was scared but he wanted to put this all behind. Ryuji sighed. "I'm gonna have a live stream today. I'm planning on showing my face to my fans on there." Rin light up as he looked at Ryuji with a playful smirk. "Fucking finally. After all this time, at least they know you're a tall beanstalk."

 

Ryuji rolled his eyes at the insult as he got his laptop and started to set up the live stream. "Soooooo, can I join?" Rin asked innocently enough earning a hum from Ryuji. "No." Ryuji answered as he finished his set up. "Now leave." Ryuji pick up Rin from his bed and set him on the floor outside the door.

 

Ryuji closed the doors down locked it to make sure Rin didn't get in. "God fucking damn it." Rin whispered as he muttered other curses to the younger male.

 

Ryuji breathed in and out as he debated whether or not to show his face. Ryuji just needed to calm down and be reasonable. 'I mean they waited long enough.' Ryuji thought as he posted a post about his livestream to his social media accounts.

 

"Okay. Let's do this." Ryuji then hit the live button. He smiled at the camera as he saw a lot of his followers come in. "Hi guys. I finally decided to show my face." Ryuji explained as he watched the numbers rise and comments coming at a rapid speed.

 

Rosé: HOLY SHIT! YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL

Xoxo bob: OH NO HE'S HOT!

Toastymarsh: My lord and savior Jesus Christ have blessed you with good looks! I LOVE YOU!

Istanblanks: HOT DAMN. Is it just me or is the room getting hot?

Zelen:DAMN! Rin is fucking lucky to have a hot guy like you.

 

Ryuji blushes at the comment that he saw. "Well Zelen, I'm very.... I don't know, but thanks for the comment. I have no words I'm sorry!" He chuckled as more comments came in as he started to open up photoshop on his computer.

 

"Alright. This is your basic Q&A livestream I guess. Ask me questions while I draw a new promo for Rin's new track." Ryuji explained as he started to draw on the tablet. He heard his door being unlocked as the door opened.

 

Rin looked at the artist as he threw the spoon he used to pick the lock somewhere. "WHAT'S UP BITCHES!!" He yelled as Ryuji turned his head to look at him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY PHONE?"

 

"FUCK YOU THAT'S WHY!" Rin completed the reference as they both burst into laughter. "Still really fuck you. You pushed me away!" Rin pouted as he came closer to Ryuji and pointed at him.

 

"This little shit right here disrespected me! He kicked me out of his room." Rin yelled out as Ryuji shoved him to the side. "He was being annoying." Ryuji commented as he continued.

 

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD! He's a liar!" Rin went to the back to grab the younger's guitar and played it out of tune. "LA LA LA LA LA!!!!" Rin scream singed as he danced around the space.

 

"Anyways, let's look at the questions." Ryuji asked and looked for a good question. He decided to tease the older by ignoring him just to spite him. Rin continued for about 10 minutes frustrated he couldn't get the artist to react to his shenanigans.

 

Rin then thought about an idea as he smirked evilly. Rin crept up behind Ryuji who was talking, unaware of what's to come. Rin spinned the chair Ryuji was in and picked him up bridal style.

 

"Hi." Rin simply said as Ryuji blushed a bright red. Rin sat back on the chair and sat Ryuji on his lap. Ryuji shifted on his lap still with a red tinted blush in his face as he hid away from the camera.

 

"Rin... fuck you." Ryuji mumbled as he continued working on the project as Rin gave a smirk. "And that's how you get revenge on your roommate!" Rin laughed as Ryuji hit him with his elbow. "SHUT UP BRO!" Ryuji said as he turned around to face Rin.

 

Rin kissed him on the lips which surprised the younger. Ryuji kissed back as he and Rin forgot the livestream for a moment. They pulled back as Ryuji looked at him in disbelief. Meanwhile the comments were going crazy making Rin giggle.

 

"So... want to make out on stream?" Rin asked making Ryuji blush even more (if that was even possible). Ryuji didn't say anything and looked away from Rin. ".... you know what? Fuck it." Ryuji turned his body around to face Rin then kissed him again.

 

Leegend: HOLY SHIT!

Zelen: That was quick. The ship has sailed!

Toastymarsh: Wow, free gay porn!

Xoxo bob: @Toastymarsh NO

King_of_the_drunks: I can beat my meat to this!

Xoxo bob: @king_of_the_drunks NO!

Zelen: I'm gonna leave now. MY VIRGIN EYES!!!

Leegend: @Holywaterforall

Setitoffkiller: DAMN.

 

"Hey Ryuji we're ba-" Shima stopped in his tracks as he saw his best friend making out with Rin Okumura. Konekomaru came in as Ryuji got up from Rin's lap and covered his face in embarrassment. "Shit I forgot we're still live... so, BYE Y'ALL." Ryuji stopped the livestream seeing a disappointed Miwa and a laughing Shima.

 

"Sorry dude. Didn't know you and Rin were a thing or even about to get laid. And judging from the position, you may have been the one taking the." Miwa covered Shima's mouth and dragged him out of the room. "RYUJI WE'RE TALKING ABOUT THIS LATER."

 

"Oh shit." Rin got up and looked at Ryuji with a worried look. "Should I run or suffer with you?"

 

Ryuji held Rin's hand and looked down. "Stay and suffer. You're the one who did this." Rin just smiled and kissed his cheek. "So does this mean we're together?"

 

"Yeah. Yeah it does."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very messy oneshot. finally finished. Took so long. Enjoy you sinners!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a fucking mess. Also those usernames are fake. If these are yours then it was a coincidence. Yes I'll write a sequel to this.


End file.
